Raistlin and Dalamar Short Stories
by Devilcherry
Summary: Title says it all
1. Pen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Raistlin or Dalamar #crying#

**Rating: **K+ (I'm paranoid)

**Words: **264

**Summary: **Raistlin with an ink pen + Dalamar's back

**A/N: **One day I wanted to write something and asked my friend some subjects that I could write. She said 'Pen' so this is the result… Lets pretend there's ink pens in Krynn

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Pen**

"Raistlin… What are you doing?" a suspicious Dalamar asked his shalafi, who had appeared out of nowhere behind Dalamar and shifted his apprentice's cloak and under shirt to reveal Dalamar's bare back.

Raistlin didn't answer. He just shushed Dalamar to be quiet and pressed a somewhat sharp object on Dalamar's seemingly very sensitive skin because he started to wiggle slightly.

Dalamar sensed Raistlin shifting the object to various places on his back. The Dark Elf didn't have a clue what his somewhat crazy shalafi was doing. He just waited for Raistlin to finish.

A few moments later Raistlin retreated the object from Dalamar's back. He marvelled his work and smirked.

"I'm done, my dear apprentice" Raistlin said.

Dalamar turned around to face Raistlin with a questioning look.

"You're done with what exactly?" he asked and then noticed Raistlin holding a China ink pen. He lifted a brow.

"Tell me you didn't….!" Dalamar warned.

Raistlin's smirk just widened.

Dalamar's eyes went round and he dashed off to find a mirror. He found one in the library (who would have a mirror in a library anyway…?) He turned his back towards the mirror and peeked above his shoulder to look what Raistlin had done to his poor back.

His cheeks turned bright red and eyes widened.

On his lower back read with big letters: Property of Raistlin Majere. And under the text was an arrow pointing downwards…

Raistlin, who had followed his apprentice, draped his arms around Dalamar's waist and whispered in his ear:

"Don't worry. I used an unworn-able ink pen…"

Dalamar just sighed, defeated.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**I'm sorry if there were some grammar errors; English is not my mother language… I hope you liked the story nevertheless. **

**Reviews would be nice. **


	2. Music

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Raistlin or Dalamar.

**Rating:** K

**Words: **432

**Summary: **Raistlin gets the flu. Dalamar to the rescue! Fluff-ish.

**A/N: **Again my friend offered the subject.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Music**

Raistlin's breathing had become more difficult in the last few days. He had started to cough more than usual too and Dalamar didn't know what to do. He had made Raistlin's special tea everyday and served it to his shalafi but the liquid didn't seem to ease the wizard's condition at all. And every time when Dalamar would ask his shalafi if he was okay he would just receive a firm 'yes'. Dalamar had doubted but hadn't pushed the subject.

But something was off nonetheless.

Two days ago when Dalamar was bringing lunch to his shalafi he had found him lying on the floor, passed out. Dalamar had dropped the tray of food from his hands and rushed to his master.

Raistlin's yellow skin had been really pale and sweat glistened on his forehead. Dalamar had lifted him bridal style and carried the wizard to his chambers.

Dalamar wiped some sweat from Raistlin's forehead with a damp clothe. It was now certain that his fragile master had caught a really bad flu.

The Dark Elf chided himself for not being firm enough and told his shalafi to rest. It was his fault the wizard was so ill now.

Raistlin had gained consciousness few hours after Dalamar had found him on the floor but seemed to be a bit stupid. He had a high fewer which didn't help matters.

The elf managed to feed some soup to the wizard couple times before he started to feel ill. Dalamar did everything he could to get his shalafi better.

It was middle of the night when Dalamar yawned. He had nursed his master for the last couple of days almost without sleep. It was taking it's toll on him. Raistlin slept deeply on the bed. Dalamar decided it should be fine for him to close his eyes for a few moments. He rested his head on his arms which were on the side of the bed and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

In the morning Dalamar woke up to the feeling of someone stroking his hair. He opened his eyes a little and lifted his head to look around. His eyes widened when awake Raistlin smiled at him.

Dalamar was now fully awake and he latched himself around Raistlin's neck. He was so overjoyed to find his master all better.

Raistlin draped his arms around his apprentices back and pulled him closer.

"Dalamar…" he whispered softly.

Dalamar smiled. It was like music to his ears to hear his shalafi say his name like that. So softly and clear.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**The end was a little crappy… I'm not good at ending a story.**

**Reviews are nice **


End file.
